dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil thumb|290px *'Nombre: '''Sunny / (써니). *'Nombre coreano: Lee Soon Kyu / (이순규). *'''Profesión: Cantante, modelo, actriz, DJ y MC. *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon, Catcher Chicken, The Energy Pill, Aegyo Queen, 60 Sunny, Sulkyu, Brainy Idol. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Los Ángeles, EE.UU *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Estatura: '''1.58cm *'Peso: '44kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padre, madre, dos hermanas mayores, tío Lee Soo Man *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment & Universal Music Biografia Sunny nació el 15 de mayo de 1989 en Los Ángeles, California, y cuando era aun pequeña se mudo a Kuwait donde vivió su infancia. Al iniciarse la guerra del golfo su familia se mudo a corea del sur. Tiene dos hermanas mayores que nacieron en la misma fecha pero en diferentes años. Es sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 1998 entró a Starligth Entertainment y se convirtió en aprendiz por 5 años de ser transferida a Starworld Entertainment donde se convirtió en miembro de un duo llamado sugar que nunca llego a debutar. En 2007, Sunny fue recomendada por la cantante ayumi quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Después de unos pocos meses Sunny debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation (SNSD) ese mismo año Cine Sunny ha prestado su voz a Miranda, personaje de la película coreana animada Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero Teatro Sunny desempeñó el papel principal de "Brenda Strong" en la producción coreana del musical de Broadway "Catch Me If You Can", desde el 28 de marzo del 2012 hasta el 10 de junio del mismo año. Su actuación ha recibido críticas positivas y fue nominada como "Mejor Nueva Actriz" en la sexta edición de "The Musical Awards", equivalente sur-coreano de los Premios Tony de Broadway. Sunny retornó al papel de Brenda en "Catch Me If You Can" para una nueva temporada que inició el 14 de diciembre del 2012 y duró hasta el 9 de febrero del 2013. Programas de Televisión Sunny era una miembro permanente en el programa Star Golden Bell hasta que salió la canción Oh! de Girls' Generation. Sunny junto a Yuri fueron parte del reality show Invincible Youth en el que formaban parte del G-7, que consta de 7 mujeres de diferentes grupos de ídolos. Debido a el debut japonés de Girls' Generation y otras actividades, ella dejó el programa en junio del 2010. El 17 de octubre del 2011, fue confirmada la participación de Sunny junto a Hyoyeon en la segunda temporada de Invincible Youth 2. Conducción Sunny fue locutora de "Chunji Reckless Radio" junto a Sungmin de Super Junior desde el 3 de febrero del 2008 hasta el 30 de julio del mismo año. Ella también fue presentadora del programa musical "The M" junto a Kim Hyung Jun de SS501 e Im Seulong de 2AM pero tuvo que dejarlo debido a su apretada agenda. Su última aparición como presentadora en el programa fue el 4 de abril del 2010 Sunny, junto a otras celebridades, son parte del elenco estelar del programa de SBS y MTV "Music Island", tomando el rol de presentadora principal. El primer episodio del programa salió al aire el 24 de febrero del 2012. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS, 2007) Cameo Banda Sonoras y Canciones en solitario Peliculas *Rio 2: voz de Jewel (2014) *I AM. (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero; voz de Miranda (2012) Programas *'2014: '''Star Gazing (MBC ) Junto con Henry * '''2014:' Radio Star ( invitada junto a Tiffany, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) *'2013': Infinity Challenge *'2013': Grandpas Over Flowers *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2010: 'Running man *'2009:' Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby! *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *'2007: '''Star Golden Bell Programas de Radio *MBC FM4U, FM Date (2014, como Dj) *Chunji Radio (2008, Dj junto a Sungmin) Musicales *Singing In the Rain como Kathy Seldon (2014) *Catch Me If You Can (2012) Colaboraciones *Love You, Love You - Miryo (2012) *Caribbean Bay feat.2PM 2PM y SNSD Vídeos Musicales * Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation. * '''Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina. * '''Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido), Inglés, Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico). * Descubrimiento: 2007 SM Casting System. * Entrenamiento: 9 meses (Estuvo entrenando durante 5 años en otra compañía) * Colegio: Baehwa All-Girls High School (Hangul: 배화여자고등학교) (Graduada) * Especialidad: Deportes. * Hobbie: Hacer aegyo, y jugar a videojuegos. * Número Favorito: 1, 2 y 26. * Su lema es: '''Cada día, un día soleado. * '''Religión: Cristiana. * Canción favorita del grupo: Ooh! la-la. * Hombre Ideal: kyuhyun super junior * Hombre Ideal Internacional: Kaneshiro TakeshiKaneshiro Takeshi. * Compañera de cuarto: TaeYeon * Color favorito: Azul y rosa * Fanclub: Sunshiners. * '''Lema de los Sunshiners: '''Como compañer@ sunshiner me comprometo a mostrar lindura y aegyo en cualquier momento y lugar meter mi lengua en la mejilla cuando me enoje hacer una increíble sonrisa cuando este feliz llevar lentes negros gruesos y lucir seductora con ellos ayudar a Sunny en su búsqueda para pasar por encima de lo que están mas altos que ella, ser enérgico como un sol que nunca cae, siempre llevar una sonrisa a los rostros de todos. * Fue nombrada la ganadora 68 de Golden Bell. * Es amante de los perros. * Nació en Estados Unidos, pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait y con el tiempo se mudó a Corea del Sur debido la Guerra del Golfo. * Sabe entender el inglés, pero se le hace complicado hablarlo. * El padre de Sunny y una de sus hermanas mayores también trabajan en SM. * Cuando duerme suelta sonidos parecidos a "euuung" (algunas Soshi la catalogan de cachorrito y otras de alien). * Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. * Participó con Yuri en la primera temporada de "Invincible Youth" y con Hyoyeon en la segunda temporada. * Fue elegida en primer lugar por la encuesta con el título "¿Qué celebridad femenina es a la vez bonita y hermosa?" * En el MV de la canción "The Boys" el pelo rubio era una peluca. Al ver la buena reacción de los fans, decidió cortárselo de esa manera. * Tiene una manera de parpadear muy singular, ella primero cierra el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. * Es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. * Se le conoce por ser la más cariñosa del grupo ya que le gusta dar besos y abrazos. * Cuida, protege y regaña a su compañera de grupo Sooyoung como una hija, ya que le tiene mucho cariño. * Es la que ha cambiado más veces de color su pelo dentro del grupo. * Normalmente no llora y suele no tener miedo a nada pero si hay algo que la asusta son las explosiones y fuegos artificiales a causa de su infancia en la Guerra del Golfo. * Ayudó a Tiffany a levantarse cuando esta cayó por las escaleras en el "45th BaekSang Awards" (2009). * Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth"). * Es muy buena en los deportes junto con Hyoyeon. * Gracias a ella el aegyo se ha hecho muy popular, tanto así que ha provocado que personas de distintos países lo practiquen tomándola a ella como ejemplo. * Sus padres y los de Taeyeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jóvenes. (Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia.) * Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. * Hyung Don admitió, durante un episodio de We Got Married, que se sentía cómodo mirándola. * Hyo Min de T-ara muy aficionada a Sunny, ambas comparten una amistad a raíz de Invincible Youth. * Cuando se molesta es temible, ya que suele ser muy fría y da algo de miedo. * En un vídeo, admite que cuando ve a Tiffany en el escenario su corazón late fuerte. * Ella no llora fácilmente como los otros miembros del grupo. Pero lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". * Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 1er lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo". * Es la energética de SNSD ya que suele ser muy hiperactiva al igual que Hyoyeon y Sooyoung. * Tiene muchos fans en EE.UU y es la favorita en varios países de latinoamerica, al igual que Hyoyeon. * Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. * El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a Taeyeon jalándola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. * Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Taeyeon. * Sunny es la más pequeña del grupo por su estatura. * Se dice que es una de las más madura del grupo. * Junto con HyoYeon, de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que tiene aspecto un poco infantil, aunque algunas dicen que ella es muy madura junto con Seohyun. * Fue la última en unirse al grupo. * Le gusta mucha sonreír y hacer sonreír a personas. * Admitió que se comporta más linda con los hombres. * Nunca ha tenido una relación de pareja, pero si ha tenido una cita cuando estuvo en la secundaria. * Se crió en Kuwait cuando era niña, por eso le tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes, tales como fuegos artificiales y sonidos similares, ya que le recuerdan a los disparos. * Ella tiene dos hermanas mayores y las dos cumplen años el mismo día. * En Dangerous Boys, Yoona dijo una vez que Sunny la amenazó en tirarla por las escaleras ya que ella estaba muy cansada y Yoona la estaba molestando. * Cumple el mismo Día que JongHyun de CNBLUE. * Jessica dijo que Sunny seria la primera en el grupo en casarse y Tiffany la última. * Sunny fue a una entrevista ,para seber las opiniones de sus fans sobre su nuevo corte de cabello en "The Boys" y ella dijo "En realidad es una peluca. Luego de recibir reacciones positivas de parte de mis fans cuando salió el adelanto, me sentì bien….aunque propuse que yo misma elegiría mi estilo, no he decidido si usaré o no la peluca en el escenario aún" * En Invencible youth ella dijo que sentia envidia por Baek Ji Young y Jung Suk Won por que ella nunca había tenido una relacion. * Park Sung Gwang dijo que Sunny es la única idol que contesta sus llamadas , y dijo que son muy buenos amigos. * Es cercana al lider de MBLAQ Seungho y henry de Super Junior M. * Es intolerante a la lactosa. * Sunny tiñó su cabello ella misma (Estilo "rosado" que trae durante el MV I Got A Boy) y lo hizo en su casa. * La gorra que porta en el teaser del video de "I Got a Boy" fué criticada al instante, por su polemica frase. * Ella dejo de crecer en la escuela media ya que se lastimo su rodilla después de examinarla el doctor le dijo que su rodilla estaba bien pero sus plaquetas de crecimiento estaban cerradas. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Instagram Galería Sunny01.jpg Sunny02.jpg Sunny03.jpg Sunny04.jpg Sunny05.jpg Sunny06.jpg Sunny07.jpg Sunny08.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo